The goal of this component is the further development of the biomedical research infrastructure at Benedict College through the creation and enhancement of facilities for research as a major part of the Benedict College RIMI Science Center. A suite of core biomedical research facilities will be created in association with three individual research laboratories for faculty currently active in biomedical research. In the core facilities will be a molecular biology/radioisotope laboratory, cold room, tissue culture room and instrument room with administrative support space for RIMI and other research programs and a seminar room. The existing Animal Facilities will be upgraded and enhanced in association with the RIMI Science Center. Additional research laboratories also will be created for future faculty recruited through RIMI and involved in biomedical research. In addition, state-of-the-art instrumentation will be provided for Benedict faculty, with priority given to the equipment required by the Benedict researchers involved in collaborative research such that they may continue their investigations on the Benedict campus.